


The Queen

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 1 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt: Shimizu is actually a school girl delinquent and Yachi is WEAK for her."





	The Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dokuhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/gifts).



> Major Tags: None I guess  
> Other Tags: Mention of slight molesting like I promise it's very light

Yachi knew about The Queen. Of course, _everyone_ knew about The Queen. She was as feared as she was loved after all. And particularly among the girls. Most of the people outside of Karasuno High School might have found that fact a bit… unexpected. However, once you had stepped inside the establishment, the fact that The Queen was in fact every girl’s savior would enlighten outsiders about her popularity. To put in bluntly, The Queen was a delinquent, in the sense that she was always caught fighting. But the reason was always to protect. To protect _girls_. She didn’t even hesitate to go against teachers if they deserved it. As such, it wasn’t that far-fetched that she’d be the idol of, at least, half of the high school’s population. Even the boys found it hard to hate her though their reasons would be far less noble. Despite that, Yachi couldn’t find it in herself to blame them. Her beauty was mesmerizing, and she walked with such elegance that she always gave off the impression that she was on a runway. Her aura rendered others unable to approach her and so, whether she was, she was always alone. Yachi found it sad. She definitely had a beautiful soul to go with her appealing exterior, When Yachi had asked third years girls about it, they had brushed it off.  
  
“Well, I’ve always seen her alone and it never seemed to bother her. If it did, wouldn’t she have tried to make some friends already ? I mean, she’s already in third year, right ?”  
  
Yachi understood the logic behind her words but was still doubtful. Was she really fine like this ? After all, she herself could relate to having trouble talking to fellow human beings. What if she was just shy ? Being a fighter and standing up to others didn’t mean that she was eloquent. As soon as Yachi thought about that, the image of The Queen, cheeks a lovely shade of red, stumbling over her words and shyly putting a lock of hair behind her ear came to her mind and the inevitable shame forced her to push her face against the bus’ window to cool it down. She tightened her grip around her bag, pressing it harder against her chest and sighed. Her infatuation with The Queen was getting out of hand. Besides, it’s not like Yachi would be the one to talk to her. She already had a hard time trying to communicate with classmates she had met at the ceremony entrance and it had taken place two months ago. As the bus came close to her stop, she stood up and walked down the small path to the doors to exit.  
  
She was barely stepping out of the transport when she heard a scream. Instinctively, her head turned towards the noise. A few meters away from her, a younger girl her was being surrounded by a group of four guys. All of them were wearing what she knew was the uniform of the nearest middle school. Identifying the situation, she made a step in their direction to interfere when a school bag brushed against her in its way to the nearest boy’s face and he was visibly pushed back from the girl. Before she could turn around, the culprit of the intervention had stepped forward and was now standing beside Yachi whose eyes widened at the sight. The Queen, in all her glorious self, was glaring down at the four molesters and Yachi didn’t have to take her eyes off of the beautiful apparition to know that they promptly fled the scene as their footsteps resonated on the pavement. In the back of her mind, a little voice was screaming, and the logical part of her brain reminded her that it was incredibly rude to just blatantly stare at other people but Yachi ignored them both to enjoy this small moment.  
  
After a few seconds during which the girl bowed in thanks and walked away, The Queen turned her attention to her and their eyes met. The peace Yachi was feeling when staring at her quickly turned into sheer panic.  
  
“YOU HAVE BEAUTIFUL EYES.”  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to disappear. Heat quickly came to her cheeks as the embarrassment settled in and averted her gaze. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw The Queen walking forward, picking up her bag and going back to the bus stop where Yachi seemed frozen. And just as she had expected her to just walk past, she stopped and dropped a small “Thank you”, barely loud enough for her to hear. Her voice was nothing like Yachi had ever heard before. The sweet sound held a certain strength to it and she thought that it suited her. The joy of finally being able to talk to The Queen was probably what gave her the courage, as the third year was walking down the path towards the school, to address her once more.  
  
“I think you’re really cool, senpai.”  
  
The Queen stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned around, a surprised look on her face. This time, Yachi didn’t look away and she mentally patted herself on the back. Then, The Queen’s face broke into a dazzling smile and Yachi’s heart stopped at the sight.  
  
“You can call me Kiyoko.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made Kiyoko into not a real delinquent but I still hope you'll like it. She was inspired by Kunieda Aoi, the lead of the female delinquents in Beelzebub. (I was thinking about it on the bus today so I guess that's why there had to be a bus at some point lol.) I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
